Cute
by Kaishei
Summary: Song-fic: Cute, Stephen Jerzak. Let Mr. Shue explain why, even though it's only the first day back at school, it's going to be a great year- with a little help from Brittany and Santana of course.


_***Please note that there may be slight changes to the lyrics to better fit the context.**_

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Will exclaimed, bursting into the timid guidance councillor's office. "Oh Will... hello" she said, startled, snapping her head up. "The most amazing thing just happened in Glee" Will says, a joyful smile covering his face, his hands reaching out to the sides. "R-Really, it's the first day of school, what could've possibly happened? Did Sue quit?" Emma asked, slightly confused; it was only the first day of the school year after all. "Well, let me tell you..."<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the choir room, ideas plentiful. I looked warmly to the members of Glee, all sitting around engrossed in their conversations.<p>

"Hey guys, welcome back from summer."

I was met with a small cheer, and a few laughs. I gave my traditional "So, has anyone got anything they would like to say before we start."

I'll admit, I was expecting Rachel to jump up, which she was about to, but Santana got there first. She hopped down, and stood in front of me.

"I've got an announcement to make" she stated, I just smiled and waved for her continue; I wouldn't win if I said no anyway, the look on her face as she said it was proof enough. I was slightly confused when she walked over and picked up a guitar off the rack, and by the looks on everyone else, I wasn't the only one. _I didn't even know she played the guitar..._ I thought to myself. She began to play.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
>And baby I'm lost out at sea<br>Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me  
>I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak<br>Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week  
>I'm singing Fa la la la la<em>

I was slightly worried at first; I didn't want more drama on the first day of the year. And I was sure there was going to be drama, especially since she was singing a love song...or at least I thought it was a love song, I wasn't sure, I wasn't familiar with it.

_Your lips look so lonely  
>Would they like to meet mine<br>You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
>You're so sweet that you<br>Put Hersheys out of business  
>Can I have a photograph to show my friends that<br>Angels truly exist  
>I'm singing Fa la la la la<em>

I watched her as she walked closer to the rest of the club, walking up and down before stopping in front of Brittany. She stood back slightly, and continued to sing. The cogs in my head began to turn, as I began to figure out what was going on.

_You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head all night<em>

I was trying to decipher the meaning behind the lyrics, and her singing it to Brittany; her **best **friend. It was then I realized, she said she had an announcement to make. I had always urged to kids to sing about what they couldn't say, and I had never felt as proud of her as I did when I realised what she was saying.

_Is there something in your eye  
>Ohwait, it's just a sparkle<br>Can you get a little closer  
>And help me out a little bit<br>I scraped my knee fallin' for you  
>But baby a kiss will do<br>I'm singing Fa la la la la la_

All the eyes that were already on the two, widened as they too, began to slowly realise what Santana was saying, what she was trying to admit. Well, most of them anyway. Artie just looked somewhat worried, and Finn and Puck looked a little confused.

_You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>From running through my head all night<em>

_I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so  
>And every night I look at the stars out my window<br>And I hope I can see  
>The one that we saw together<br>It was just you and me and honestly  
>I'll look for that star forever<em>

Those who understood what Santana was admitting began to smile warmly. No doubt honoured that she chose to tell them. Those that didn't just looked away and tried to get it. I almost laughed when Finn tried to ask Rachel, and she just shushed him, I could tell she was enamoured by the idea of Santana serenading Brittany.

_I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so  
>And every night I look at the stars out my window<br>And I hope I can see  
>The one that we saw together<br>It was just you and me and honestly  
>I'll look for that star forever<em>

Speaking of Brittany, throughout the whole song she just wore an expression of pride and love. I expect she hadn't been expecting this, but had wanted her to do it. Santana stopped playing the guitar, and placed it back on the rack; but continued to sing.

_You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are<br>something  
>Are you running out of breath<br>From running through my head all night_

_You're as cute as a button  
>The things you do sure are<br>something  
>Are you running out of breath<br>From running through my head all night_

Finally finishing the song, Santana knelt in front of Brittany and spoke. "I love you, and I don't care who knows anymore, I'm sorry I couldn't have done this last year." Now normally I don't encourage PDA, but after that, and the enormity of what had just occurred, I didn't even care when Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and kissed her. In fact, I think they made out for like 10 minutes, and I didn't even care. Quinn just looked on warmly, happy for her friends, whilst Rachel looked somewhat love struck- I'm just hoping it's because she's a sucker for romance; I really don't want more drama, especially of that type. As for the boys...well, it was mixed reviews.

* * *

><p>"...And that is why this year, we are going to win Nationals" Will finished. Emma just looked on speechlessly. <em>What...<em>


End file.
